Blood Don't Make Family
by naviskyy
Summary: All Rizzo ever wanted was a family. She knew firsthand that blood didn't make people family. It only made them related. Join Rizzo as she discovers the family she never had and deals with the dysfunction of her relations.
1. Welcome to Charming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizably SOA. That belongs to the genius that is Kurt Sutter. The man who mindfucked us all for 7 awesome seasons.

A/N: I'm writing this because it's therapeutic to me and less annoying than actually therapy. Any hate about my writing you can keep to yourself because I will continue to write this until its over or I get bored. Also I have no draft for this story. I am literally making this up as I go. So…whatever happens we'll all be surprised together. There is profanity in this so be warned. I have the tendency to curse like a sailor.

Also this is my first attempt at a SOA fanfic. So…yeah.

Prologue: Intro

All I wanted out of life was a family. But what I ended up with was mother who was more concerned about perfecting her gold digging skills. I'd basically been raising myself for as long as I could remembered. My mother only dealt me when nosey ass, I mean concerned teachers butted into my home life thinking it would shed some light on why I acted like I did in school. When I was 16 I got myself emancipated from my mother. I'd been on my own ever since. In spite of the naysayers I made out of high school and college. Now I was ready to start my new life in a place I had never been on the other side of the country…..Charming, California.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Charming

"You must be the new maternity nurse?" asked a woman I didn't know yet.

"Yeah. I'm Rizzo. And you are?" I replied while trying to ignore the look on her when I said my name. Damn my mother and her love of _Grease._

"Dr. Tara Knowles." She replied. "If you'll follow me this way, we'll get you acquainted with the floor." I followed Dr. Knowles around while she explained varies this to me. She was explaining that I would be shadowing her and another nurse around for a few days. Apparently I was there to replace the nurse that worked personally with Dr. Knowles because she was going somewhere else. I found out that Dr. Knowles was respected doctor and very good at what she did.

I had been working at St. Thomas hospital for r about a week and settling into a comfortable routine with Dr. Knowles when she invited me to a party. I was lamenting to one of the other nurses that I needed to have some fun when Dr. Knowles overheard and extended the invitation. I was a little shocked. Dr. Knowles didn't seem like the type that had fun. She seemed wound just a little too tight in the time that I'd come in contacted with her. I exchanged numbers with the good doctor so she could call me with the details for the party. I needed to know time, day & location so I could actually attend.

The next day I received a phone call. "Yeah it's Dr. Knowles." I didn't need her to introduce herself. She was the only person who had my number thus far. "Oh, hey. Take it your calling me about party details?" I answered. I got all the info from D. Knowles. The party was tonight and she offered to drive which was cool with me because I was still relatively new in town. Charming maybe small but I had such a horrible sense of direction I got lost going to the mailbox. Later that night I had my first visitor since arriving in town. Dr. Knowles was standing on my porch in jeans, boots, a nice tank and a leather jacket on. The ever-present ponytail she had at work was gone. She looked good. "Come in doctor." I said while moving out of the way so she could enter the house. "It's Tara. This is social call not a professional one." She replied. "In that case I'm just Rizzo." Tara always said nurse in front of my name at the hospital. "I gotta ask you something Rizzo" Tara said with a questioning look on her face. "You wanna know about my name?" Tara nodded. "My mother is in love with the movie _Grease_. Glad I wasn't a boy or I'd would been Kanicky." Tara laughed. "Well thank God for small graces. Looking good by the way Riz." Tara responded. Tara was already calling me a nickname. _Great._ I was looking good though. I had on jeans so tight I had to jump in them. A black corset trimmed in red lace, black leather jacket and my favorite pair of red fuck me heels. "Thanks. Not bad yourself." I answered while grabbing my essentials and put them either in my pockets or bra. I didn't carry a purse when I went out. One less thing to carry around or keep track of while wasted. We headed out to Tara car and were on our way.

On the way Tara was informing about where we were going. "So the party is actually a weekly thing my boyfriend and his friends throw on Fridays. It can get pretty rowdy so if you wanna bail at any time let me know. I'll try to keep you in my line of sight but if you get lost you have my number. Also some of the guys can be a little crude so don't judge me by the company I keep." Tara was explaining. "I can take care of myself if we get separated. I can handle crude. I'll be fine. I'll being having so much that when _Nurse_ Rizzo comes back you won't believe I'm the same person." Tara laughed at my comment. "That's good to know because I didn't bring _Doctor_ Knowles with me." We both laughed at that one.

Tara pulled her vehicle into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive. I vaguely remember passing it in my own ride. I got out of Tara's car and surveyed my surroundings. I saw barely dressed woman, motorcycles and a lot of leather. Clearly I was at a biker party. Tara's cool factor just went up. Dr. Knowles and Tara were definitely two sides to the same coin. "C'mon let get the intros outta the way before anyone's to shitfaced to remember names." Tara said, grabbing my arm and leading me inside what I could only assume was a MC clubhouse. When we got inside my assumption was confirmed.

"Hey babe." A mouthwatering blonde said to Tara before hugging her and damn near burying his tongue in her throat. I cleared my throat to remind Tara I was standing not three inches away. I wasn't a prude but I had enough common courtesy to want to be t=introduced to someone before I openly stared at them sucking the lips off someone. Tara pulled herself away from her man with a laugh. "Rizzo this is Jackson. Jax this is the nurse I told you about." Jax looked at me with that questioning look most people get when they hear my name. I had a feeling I was going to get a lot of that look tonight. "Nice to meet you. Tara's told me a lot about you." Jax said with a smile. Shit, blondie had a megawatt smile that I'm sure had woman within a fifty mile radius ready to drop their panties. "Hope she didn't hype me up too much. Hate to tarnish whatever image she's build up for me by getting shitfaced tonight." I replied, shaking the hand Jax had extended toward me. They both laughed. "Whatever happens here won't be held against you Riz." Tara said. "Good to know. Before you introduce to anyone else I'm gonna need liquor."

Jax lead us over to the bar that took up majority of the space on the side of the room it occupied. I had my drink in hand when I felt Tara tapping my shoulder. "Incoming. Ready for more intros?" she asked. I took a sip of my drink and nodded. "Who's the new girl?" asked a guy with dark hair and blue eyes. Dude I was eye fucking the shit out of me and I was a little annoyed because he didn't even know my name yet. "Tig, Rizzo. Rizzo, Tig." Tara said by way of introduction. "Nice to meet you, Doll." Tig said extended his hand. "I'd hope so considering you've been eye fucking me since you walked over." I said laughing and taking his hand. Tig laughed also. "I like her." Tig said. I saw in the process of assessing Tig's attractiveness when I swarm of people descended on me. What seemed like a million questions about who I was seemed to fired at Tara in rapid succession. "Everyone this is Rizzo. Rizzo everybody." I waved and continued to sip with my drink. Without names there wasn't much I could actually say and saying 'nice to meet you' seemed suddenly lame.

The night wore on and the party did get rowdy like Tara said. I was well on my way to being shitfaced when a very sexy, tattooed man that I'd been previously introduced to approached me. "Enjoying yourself?" The man asked with a raspy voice. That damn voice had the same effect as Jax's megawatt smile. I smiled my sexiest, flirtiest smile. "Yeah. Could be better though." I replied. The man smirked. Shit! The smirk, the tattoos, the voice…I was definitely making a bad decision tonight that was going to lead to the morning walk of shame. "How so? I'm Happy by the way." Happy said extending his hand my way. I shook it. "Rizzo. And I can show better than I can tell you." With that Happy lead me off down a hall into a room. After damn near drooling once Happy had is shirt off, I proceeded to back up my claim.

The next morning I woke hungover but satisfied. Happy was nowhere to be find in the room but I was okay with that. I gathered my things to get dressed. I checked the mirror in the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like a complete hot ass mess. I pulled the door open, held my head up high and did my walk of shame. Or as I liked to think of it at that moment the strut of pride. Happy was a good lay after all. "Hey, Riz." Tara said handing me a cup of coffee. I had no idea she was still around but I was beyond grateful for the caffeine. "So..where'd you sleep last night?" Tara asked. "I don't kiss and tell, Tara." I said smirking. It was a lie I did kiss and tell but I wasn't going say anything while I was still in the clubhouse. Tara laughed. "Sure you don't, Rizzo. I expect full detail when we're away from listening ears." I laughed. "Anyways..Welcome to Charming." I was smiling if my first week in the little town ended on this note I was looking forward to my time in Charming.


	2. GSWs & Octopuss Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizably SOA. Especially Happy. Tears.

A/N: Again I have no draft for this. So buckle up and enjoy the ride with me. I've decided to make Tara less uptight in her personal life because let's face it, she was wound a bit tight imo. But I wanted to maintain her level of professionalism because she is a good doctor after all.

Chapter 2: GSWs and Octopus Impressions

I had been in Charming for almost two months and had settle into a routine. Tara and I had become friends but were able to maintain our professionalism at work. We went on lunch dates, shopped and did other girly shit on our days off. I'd got to know the Mc guys better, who I learned were the Sons of Anarchy. I even met Jax's mom, Gemma. That was an interesting first encounter and I always felt shell shocked after being around her.

I was sitting back relaxing with a glass a wine and catching up on my favorite TV shows when I got an urgent call from Tara wanting me to meet her at the clubhouse. I grabbed my keys and purse and made my way to TM. When I got to the clubhouse it was eerily quiet inside considering all the guys were there. Suddenly I heard Tig cursing and took that as a clue to where I was needed. I walked into a room and saw Tig sitting in a chair, bleeding and cursing while Tara was working on what appeared to be a GSW (gunshot wound) to Tig's arm. "Need an extra pair of hands?" I asked Tara. Tara nodded with a relieved look on her face. I set my stuff down and helped Tara by stabilizing Tig's arm. The man was doing a damn good octopus impression, flailing his arms and what not. "Tiggy, stop with the arm movements. It's a little hard treat you when you're moving." I said to Tig. I was NOT fighting a grown ass man so he could be treated properly. "Sorry Rizzy." I hated when Tig called me that but whatever. As long as no one else did it I could live with the nickname. Tara and I finally got Tig patched up and settled to start his healing process. "Thanks for the help Riz. Could a got one of the guys to help but I needed someone with some medical experience and Chibs isn't around." Tara said I we left the room. Chibs was the Scottish/Irish guy that had been a medic in the military back in Ireland. "No problem. What are your plans for the day?" I asked Tara. "Just gonna hang here to the guys come back." Was Tara's reply. I offered to stay. Not like I had better plans at home.

I was laughing at something that Tara was saying when Tara's phone started ringing. I could only here Tara's side of the conversation but it was obvious to me someone else was hurt. I went to get all the medical supplies we had left from Tig and located a first aid kit just in case. I got back into the main room just in time to see the guys rush in. The injured one in question was Jax. Tara may have been the picture of calm medical detachment but I was sure inwardly she was freaking out. Hell I would too if it was my man bleeding for a yet undermined wound to the leg. It turned out Jax also had a GSW. I had no idea what the hell they'd been up today but I was going to need them to stop getting shot. Nurse or not it's not fun watching your friends bleed. We finished patching up Jax. Tara informed him he should stay of his bike for a few days. Jax took that information a smidge better than Tig did.

I was sitting on a bar stool listening to the conversation around me when a drink materialized by my elbow. "Need a drink?" Happy asked. I damn near jumped out of my skin. I didn't even know he was in the clubhouse. I hadn't seen Happy since my first encounter with him. I'd found out he was a Nomad, which meant he wasn't a stationary Son. I grabbed the drink Happy offered and used the cup to mask the smile I had on my face. I'd been checking Happy out and he was still sexy. I wanted to jump his dick right there but I didn't need to let my freak flag fly in front of witnesses. "Thanks for the drink. Long time no see." I said taking a sip for my cup. It was a distraction from what I really wanted to do with my mouth. "Missed me?" Happy smirked. I openly smirked back. "Don't know you enough to miss you but certain parts of your anatomy were missed." Happy grabbed my hand and lead me away. I saw Tara smiling when she saw us. I'd given her a play by play of the last time. I emerged several minutes later on cloud nine and in need of a nap. I was headed to work the door when Tara called my name. "Have fun, slut?" Tara asked. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. "I'm not a slut I just have slut-like tendencies." I saw Happy come into the man club. God that man was gorgeous. "You gonna keep staring at the man or are you gonna give me details?" Tara asked. "What not satisfied with Jax? Living vicariously through me?" I joked. We both laughed. I knew what Jax had going on because much like myself Tara had not problems sharing the info.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Tara and making sure our patients were okay. Tig was a big ass baby who didn't want anyone helping him. He was being a pain in my ass and I was seriously contemplating putting the damn bullet back in his arm. I had just gotten in the house when I blocked number flashed on my cells caller id. Normally I didn't answer blocked numbers but I answered this one. Happy's raspy voice answered me back. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Happy explained that he had gotten my number from Tara and wanted to come over for round two. I was so thanking Tara next time I saw her. I had just finished changing my clothes when I hear knock on my door. I instantly lead Happy to my bedroom. No need for anything else we both knew what he was here for. When we got to my room Happy kissed me. It wasn't one of those _"I'm just doing this to get to the sex'_ kisses either. I had to push pause on what I really wanted because I needed to figure why this man was kissing me like he was reading into my damn soul. "Um..not that that wasn't great but what was that about?" I asked with a slightly miffed look on my face. "Just claimin what's mine." Happy replied. Claiming what's his..last I checked my ass was still single. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner at Happy. "Are you claiming me or just my vagina? 'Cause there is a difference." I asked. "Both" was the reply I got. I barely knew this man from Adam but here he was "claiming" people. I made the decision right then and there that I was okay with his claim. I just needed to know to my boundaries. "Ok. I can accept that. But I need to know what this claim means exactly. I'm not tryna have no misunderstandings." I asked. "It means when I'm in Charming we're together. When I'm not we're not."

"Sooooooooooooooo does that mean we're both free to get sex from another when we're not together?" I needed to know in case I needed to restock my toy collection. Happy raised an eyebrow at me. "As long as you keep out of club we'll be good." Did he really just go there? "Duh I'd keep out of the club. That would like fucking brother and I'm not a cell company I don't have a family share plan." After ironing out the terms of my being "claimed" Happy proceeded to demonstrated exactly why I agreed in the first place.

I woke up the next morning and Happy was gone. Man was stealthy as fuck. I was a semi light sleeper and I never knew when he dipped out. I wasn't sure where whatever the hell it was that I agreed to the night before was going but I was willing to the journey. I just hoped my past didn't come back to bite me in the ass.


	3. Why Can't the Past Stay in the Past?

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I'm just borrowing them from the genius that is Kurt Sutter. That being said I also don't own Happy and that makes me sad.

A/N: Still no draft. Shit is about to get real so buckle up people. And thank you for taking this journey with me. Also sorry this update took so long but I think my muse decided to take a vacation and didn't tell me. Inconsiderate heifer.

Chapter 3: Why can't the past stay in the past?

Summer had a strangle hold on Charming. It was hotter than the six shades of hell outside and seemed to be getting hotter by the minute. "If I would've known it was this damn hot in California, I'da stayed my ass on the East Coast." I complained to Tara as we walked through the corridors of St. Thomas together. Tara laughed. I'd been complaining about everything lately and apparently it was amusing to Tara. "Would your grumpy ass chill out? You've been complaining a lot lately. While I find it entertaining, it's getting to be a bit much Riz." Tara remarked. "Sorry but when I don't get laid for a while I get cranky." I replied. I hadn't seen Happy in a while and though I was able to get my fixes somewhere else per our agreement I couldn't. I tried once but the experience fell so short when compared to Happy I just couldn't bring myself to try again only to be let down. "Maybe I can see if Jax can get Clay to get Happy down here for some reason." Tara suggested. "Nah. I'm not tryna seem like I'm feigning for the man or anything. We have an agreement that I can get sex from others but the one time I did it wasn't all the great. Think my lady parts are used to being phenomenally banged." Tara laughed at that comment. I stopped short as we approached the reception desk. "Hi I'm looking for Rizzo Carter." A woman at the desk asked. "May ask why you're looking for Nurse Carter?" the receptionist asked. I approached the desk with Tara looking on with a look of pure curiosity on her face. "She looking for me because she's my mother." I answered for the woman that was my mother. And that term was being used loosely. "Nice to see Rizzo." My mother said. "Yeah only been what five years. What do want Natalie." I said using my mother's given name which I knew would get under her skin. I didn't want her near me. I didn't want her in Charming. "What makes you think I want something Rizzo? Maybe I just wanted to see my only child." Natalie replied. I gave her an incredulous look. Who the hell was the bitch trying fool? I turned to walk away I wasn't trying to deal with her right now. My shift was over and I just wanted to go home. "Manny is out." My mother said to my retreating form. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to my mother. "You tell him where I am? Did you bring him with you?" I asked. "No. But he's looking for you. Thought I'd let you know." Natalie replied. "You've done that so you can leave now. And if I found out you're lying about just warning me I will find you." I said walking away. "What was that about?" Tara asked. "That was my oh so caring mother." I responded with serious sarcasm. I didn't say anything else and thankfully Tara didn't ask any more questions. I needed to think. Manny was out and if he found me this could be bad for me and anyone involved with me. I was about to get in my car and Tara in hers right next to mine. "Hey, Tara, I need to tell you something. I don't want to but the information that my mother just gave me is forcing my hand." I said. "Okay. Wanna go to my house so we can talk?" was Tara's response. "Only if Jax isn't there." I followed Tara to her house.

When we got to the house Tara instantly poured me a glass a wine. I was going to need something a helluva a lot stronger for this conversation but at least it was an alcoholic beverage. Tara settled on her couch, sensing this was some deep shit she seemed to get comfortable for a long ass story. I on the other hand was a ball of nerves and sitting so far on the edge of the couch I was sure I'd fall. "When I was 16 I got emancipate from my mother. The reason why was bad. My mother being the gold digging whore bag that she is was dating a local drug dealer. One night someone broke into our house looking for something her boyfriend stole from them when they couldn't find or my mother they took me as a bargaining chip. They had me for a week. They did awful shit to me. The whole time I was wondering when my mother or her drug peddling boyfriend would come for me. They never did. The kidnappers just let me go. I later found out that Natalie and her money train never even called them back after they called about a ransom. Once I was free it decided to get emancipated from Natalie and I've been on my own since. Before my emancipation was finalized I did manage to steal a shitload of money from my mother's boyfriend and in an unrelated event he ended up getting locked up. The only reason I'm telling you this is because my mother came to tell me Manny is out of prison. If she's being honest that she didn't or won't tell him where I am, it'll only be a matter of time before he finds me. And he'll use anyone or anything to get to me. So I guess what I'm saying is either stop associating with me or watch your ass." I finished my story and glanced at Tara who was sitting across from me. She looked like she was processing all the information I'd told her and deciding what to do with said information. "We need to get to the clubhouse so you can tell the guys this." Tara said "Why the fuck would I want to do that for?" I asked. I was not trying to repeat this story to anyone bad enough I had to tell Tara. I preferred to keep that shit buried in the past never to be dug up again. "The club can protect. You're my friend, the guys love you and you're an old lady well sorta." Tara replied. I knew she was right but I didn't want to see the looks of pity I knew I was going to get, hell I wasn't enjoying the pity creeping into Tara's eyes. "Fine. Let's go to the clubhouse." I said as I walked to Tara's front door

The ride to the clubhouse was quiet. I didn't even have the radio on. When we pulled into the lot all the guys bikes were there. Damn it. It's like they just knew something was up. When we got in to the clubhouse Tara pulled Jax aside to let him know what was going on. I went to the bar. If I had to tell my story again I was going to need more than wine in my system. Jax came back into the main room grabbed everyone's attention. Once it was quiet everyone settled I retold my story. The guys were pissed to say the least and all swore vengeance on my behalf. I was sitting at the bar doing my best to forget my past when Jax appeared on the bar stool next me. "I called Happy." Jax announced. Fuck me running with a lead pipe. I didn't want him to that. I knew that once Happy got to Charming all hell was going to break loose. I continued drinking for the remainder of the night. I must have passed out because when I woke up I wasn't in my own bed and Happy was staring at me.

SHIT!


	4. Pissed Off Bikers & Gold Digging Mothers

A/N: Thanks to those that are still with me. Welcome newbies. Still no draft so I'll be just as surprised as yall with what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SoA characters that would be the awesome that is Kurt Sutter. I do own Rizzo and my OCs, which mean they're fucked lol. Also sorry it took so long, my muse keeps wandering off.

Chapter 4: Pissed of bikers & Gold digging mothers

Happy was staring a hole in me. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or not. I so didn't want to deal with him. It was too early in the morning and I had a monster hangover. I sat up in the bed and instantly felt dizzy. _What the fuck did I drink last night?_ Happy finally broke the silence. "Got something to tell me?" Happy asked. "You know feeding me before you start asking questions would be great." I replied with much sarcasm. Being sarcastic probably wasn't helping but I didn't give two shits. I'm not a morning person and it's even worse when I'm not fed. Happy was looking at me like he was contemplating rather or not I was worth jail time so I decided to _attempt_ to dial down the attitude. "Sorry about the attitude. Hangovers and lack food don't mix well with me. And to answer your question, yes I have something to tell you." I rehashed the story that I was beyond sick of telling. Damn my egg donor for bringing this shit to my door. "Do you anticipate any issues from this Manny guy? What about your mother?" asked Happy. "Outta Manny most definitely. I stole a shitload dough from him. So he's pissed. And he's under the delusion that I'm the reason he got locked up. But that bid was on him. My egg donor I'm not so sure about. She claims she only came to Charming to warn me about Manny but I never know with that gold digging hood rat." I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Where you goin?" I heard from Happy's direction. I had a sarcastic answer dancing on the tip on my tongue so I just smirked at him. When I came out of the bathroom Happy wasn't in the room but my overnight bag was. How did that get here, I didn't pack one yesterday. "Thought you might want some clothes so you wouldn't be seen in last night's garb." Tara said from the doorway. "Thanks. Gonna grab a shower and feed myself. Tell Jax I said thanks." I responded. "For what? Calling the Nomad?" Tara asked. "Yeah. Part of me wants to kick his ass for calling him but I'm glad he did." Tara laughed at my reply. "You in love with Happy?" now it was my turn to laugh. "Love? No. Lust? Most definitely."

I followed my nose through the clubhouse to the kitchen. _FOOD!_ "Damn, Rizzy. Hungry?" Tig questioned. "Hell yeah Tiggy." I replied. I was stuffing my mouth like it was my last meal and I didn't care how unlady-like in seemed. I finished my meal and headed to Happy's dorm to grab my shit so I could go home. I had the day off and I wanted to spend it in my Snuggly while watching Netflix. I was at halfway out of the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Where to you think you're going?" Happy asked. "Home. I don't wanna spend my day off here."

"You gotta stay here."

"Um..No I don't. Only thing I gotta do is stay Rizzo and die." I was not liking being don't what to do. If this man thought he was about to get all overprotective because of this Manny shit, we were gonna have a major problem. Happy was looking at me like strangling me was good idea. "Look either come with me to my place or tie me to a chair 'cause I'm out." I said after Happy wouldn't stop with his damn death glare. I heard Happy mumble something that sounded suspiciously like " _stubborn ass woman"_ as he followed me out of the clubhouse.

When we reached my house Natalie was parked in front of it. How this bitch got my address I didn't know but I was pretty sure I was going to end up killing my mother if she didn't get out of Charming ASAP. "Who's that?" Happy asked. "My mother for lack of a better term." I responded. My mother greeted me as we approached her vehicle. Natalie steeped out of the car. "Can we talk inside?" Natalie asked.

"What do we have to talk about? And how the fuck and why the fuck do you know where I live?"

"It's a small town. I asked around."

"You must have a death wish coming, Natalie. You told me about Manny. I can take care of myself so you can leave Charming now."

"Manny wants his money back."

"People in hell want ice water. He's never get shit back. Call it reparations for dealing with you two." Happy laughed at my comment.

"Who's he?" Natalie asked while she stared at Happy like he was lower than pond scum. I didn't appreciate that look at all. This bitch was trying my limited patience. "I'm her old man." Happy growled at Natalie. I was hoping the shock I was experiencing didn't show on my face. That was the first time that phrase had been used to describe what Happy and I were. Natalie snickered. _No this bitch didn't._ I needed to get my mother out of my presence and away from Happy's gun before the situation spiraled into violence. "You said what you needed to say so leave. And if my next uninvited guest is Manny I will find you and you won't walk away from that encounter." I warned Natalie. I guess my mother was slightly smarter than I gave her credit for because she was smart enough not to say anything as she walked to her vehicle. I hoped that was the last time I ever saw Natalie Cater in my life but the little voice in my head that always warned when she was about to get deep as fuck spoke up… _that bitch'll be back and she's going to bring a shitload of trouble with her._ "I'm going to end up killing her ain't I." Happy asked. "Not if I do it first. Anyways ...what the hell was that 'old man' comment about?" I asked. "I rushed all the way back to Charming to make sure you're safe. Whatever this is between us is a lot deeper than we're making it out to be." With that Happy walked into my house leaving me on the porch with the stuck face. What the fuck was I supposed to do with that?


	5. WTF

A/N: Still don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. Also still don't own Happy…tears

Disclaimer: There is SMUT in this chapter. I've been trying to be respectful and a bit too pg for my tastes but it was requested so it's getting added in. don't like SMUT you might wanna skip that part. Just a thought.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT MY DAMN MUSE KEEPS WANDERING OFF. THINK THAT BITCH DEVELOPED A SERIOUS CASE OF WANDERLUST. SHE NEED TO SIT HER ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE.

Chapter 5: WTF

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _You can't just say some shit like that and leave me with the stuck face on my own porch." I said to Happy as I walked through my front door._

 _"_ _I just did didn't I." Happy replied._

 _"_ _The fuck you mean what's between us is more than we're letting on. Not that I don't appreciate you coming back to Charming like a knight in shiny leather but I didn't call you. Teller did. Which I didn't ask him to do FYI. If I had my choice none of ya would know about that shit like ever." I said getting a little argumentative._

 _"_ _You suck at showing appreciation woman. I know you didn't want anyone to know about Manny. Tara told me. But I'm glad she made you tell the club and that made Jax call me." Happy said._

 _"_ _Tara and her big mouth and bright ideas." I replied sarcastically._

 _"_ _Be mad at her, Jax or even me. I don't give a shit. But no more secrets."_

 _"_ _Fine but that no more secrets shit goes both ways. I'm not bout to be the only one layin their shit bare."_

 _"_ _You wanna know everything?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. It's either full disclosure or no disclosure at all. And if it's none then don't let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya."_

 _"_ _Okay. Full disclosure."_

 _"_ _So…guess that answer makes you my old man." With that statement Happy's lips crashed into mine. Happy lifted me up backing me into the nearest wall. I heard some shit crash to the floor behind me but I didn't give two shits. Before I could even form a coherent thought the skirt I had on was around my waist, my panties pulled to side and Happy was thrusting his impressive dick into me._

 _"_ _Oh fuck." I shouted as Happy's mouth moved to my neck. Happy was pounding away at my vagina and I was on the verge of a serious possibly soul shaking orgasm. Then Happy bit the side of my neck send me over the edge as I screamed is name while experience one of the BEST orgasms of my fucking life. As our heart rates slowed back to normal Happy put my feet back on the ground._

 _"_ _You do know that whole fucking other people agreement is null and void right. And if you feel the need to release your dick outta your pants when I'm not available then blowjobs only. " I stated as I leaned against the wall for support._

 _"_ _Deal"_

 _End Flashback_

I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I could tell by the ringtone it was Tara. "Whatdya want Knowles." I answered with a bit of an attitude. I don't like being woken up for shit. "Well hello to you too, Carter. Remember we have a lunch date today?" Shit. I forgot. "Sorry. I forgot. Give me an hour and I'll meet you at TM and we can go from there." Tara agreed and I started getting ready.

When I pulled into the Tm lot I saw Jax and Tara sitting on the picnic table chatting. "Well look who finally made an appearance, all glowing and shit." Tara said as I walked over with Happy behind me. "I'm glowing for the same reason you are, slut."

"Good dick'll do that."

"So I've heard."

Jax and Happy were chuckling at our exchange. "If you two are done not so discreetly talking about our dicks, can we roll?" Jax asked. Tara and I laughed. "You drivin, Knowles?" Tara laughed. "Yeah I'm drivin. I doubt you've gain a sense of direction in the last 24 hours." I shot Tara the bird as we headed to her ride. The guys headed to their bikes to follow us. Yes I had a horrible sense of direction but that shit didn't need to be brought all the damn time. "Soooo, what's up with you and the Nomad?" Tara asked as we were riding to our destination. I regaled Tara with the tale of Natalie showing up at my house. "Happy told Natalie he was my old man. After discussing it I agreed."

"You mean after he royally fucked you, you agree."

"No. The royal fucking came after. Just so you know, I'm going to need a fairy godmother to guide me through all things old lady related."

"I got you." Tara laughed as we got out of her car at the lunch spot. "What are laughing at?" Jax asked Tara. "Just became Rizzo's guide to the world of old ladies." Now Jax was laughing. "This'll be fun to watch." We ate our meal and headed back to TM.

When we arrived at TM the guys headed off to do whatever it is they do so Tara and I hung out at the clubhouse. I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I could only take the smell of decades old pudussy for so long. As I was sitting on the picnic table I felt a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see Manny standing in front of me. This motherfucker was bold. "Natalie tell you where to find me?' I asked Manny. I needed to know if I was going to have to kill the woman that gave birth to me. "Nope. Surprising that gold digger didn't say anything about your whereabouts but she didn't have because unbeknownst to her I had her followed. Natalie was the reason he found me but I couldn't kill her because she didn't know. "You're bold as fuck showing up here. What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Rizzo."

"What your money? You can forget about that one. We'll call it compensation for you and Natalie fucking up my teen years. If you're looking for revenge because you think I sent you to prison, you're delusional. That bid was all on you, dude." Manny grabbed my throat just as I heard Tara yelling my name. Manny let me go and left. "Who was that?" asked Tara. "Manny. And I need you to not tell Jax or Happy about this. Please Tara?"

"I won't have to. The handprint on your neck will do that for me. Damn my easily bruised skin. I walked toward my car. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave after that shit." Tara said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. I knew she was calling Jax and I knew my security detail was going to increase. I also knew the guys were going to be livid that Manny had harmed me on their territory. Manny had fired the first shot and I knew because of me shit was about to get bloody. I just hoped the people I was beginning to see as family survived. If their survival meant my death I was okay with that.


	6. Plans, Kidnappings

A/N: Kurt Sutter being the genius that he is owns everything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I own everything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Disclaimer: It's about to get graphic. The bodies are about to hit the floor. So yeah be prepared. Also my fucking muse keeps taking fucking vacations and not putting in vacation request forms so as soon as I find a new muse that bitch is getting fired.

Chapter 6: Plans, Kidnapping and Fuckers Randomly Moving In to Others People's House

"So the guys are on their way back." Tara said.

"This'll be fun." I said with major sarcasm.

"Don't be a bitch. The guys care about you. I think Tig may have even adopted as his surrogate kid."

"Well that explains a lot." Tara and I started laughing as we heard the guys coming into the lot. Happy rushed over to me and tilted my chin up to examine the handprint on my neck. I heard Happy growl. "What the fuck happened, Rizzo?" Tig asked. Tig was feeling some type of way because Tig usually calls me Rizzy. Happy showed Tig my neck and then I heard Tig growling and throwing around a pretty impressive cursing vocabulary. I explained the whole Manny story to the guys. Needless to say they were pissed for numerous reasons. Manny had crossed a seriously line. He had not only attacked me, he did it on SAMCRO property. I wasn't sure if Manny had a clue who SAMCRO was but I was willing to bet my life he was going to find out. _I actually am betting my life._ I thought. After my explanation of the bruise that was growing more noticeable by the second, the guys went into church. While the guys were behind church doors discussing whatever it was they were discussing, I sat at the bar trying to formulate a plan that only ended up with Manny dead.

The guys came out of church. Some were bro hugging Happy while others were slapping him on the back in a celebratory fashion. _That fuck is that about?_ I saw the SAMCRO rocker in Happy's hand. _Holy fucking shit! Happy patched into SAMCRO!_ "Looks like your Old Man isn't going anywhere." Tara said as she just suddenly materialized next to me. _Fuck did she come from?_ "I'm just gonna assume that that rocker in your hand and the look on your face means you're moving in." I asked Happy with a coked eyebrow. "Pretty much." I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I didn't mind that dude was going to take up residence in my crib, it was the fact that he didn't even bother to have a discussion about it. _I'd maim Happy if he didn't have such an impressive dick and wasn't sexy as sin._ "We need to talk." I said to Happy as I inclined my head towards the dorms. Happy followed me. "Is this about me not discussing me moving in?"

"Surprisingly I'm not as annoyed about that as I normally would be. This is about Manny.

"What about the fucker?"

"He's going to come at me again. If Tara hadn't showed up when she did I don't know what would've happened. With that being said I think many should be allowed to take me."

"The fuck?"

"Manny wants his money back and he'll do whatever to get it back. Including but not limited to possibly holding me ransom to get. Once he finds out that I'm affiliated with the club I'm almost 100% sure that'll be his move. So I say let him. You guys keep a constant but unnoticeable eye on me. Make it look like I'm unguarded then kill that fucker."

"As much as I don't want to agree to this, you're right."

"I wish I had that recorded."

"Shut up woman."

"Whatever. Let's go tell my brilliant plan to the others."

Happy and I walked back to the main room to relay the plan. Tig wasn't happy about but I didn't care. Tig would get over. No one told him to play surrogate father to me. I was riding home with Happy riding my ass on his bike. While I was ridding I noticed a car that I was sure was following me. Manny was playing right into my plans. I caught my reflection in my rearview and I was smiling. When we go to the house I discovered Happy had noticed the car too. "Notice the car that seemed to be following you?"

"Sure did. Pretty sure it's a hire hand of Manny's or Manny himself."

"Looks like you might be right."

"Of course I am. I'm a woman I'm always right."

Happy rolled his eyes at me while pulling me into a soul searching kiss. _If this man keeps kissing me like this I might fall in love with him._ I thought to myself. _Bitch, please, you're already in love with him._ My inner voice spoke up. Now I was going to have to kill that bitch. I wasn't in love with Happy at all. Or was I? FUCK! I WAS in love Happy. I so wasn't saying that shit out loud though. Fuck out here with that shit.

The next day I went to work. Tara and I went about our day as if it was any other and I wasn't trying to get intentionally kidnapped. "What's on your mind?" Tara asked as we sat down to eat lunch. I didn't want to admit out loud that I was in love but hell it was Tara and we were cool. So I decided to her about my revelation the night before. "I'm in love with a biker." I practically mumbled. "It's about time you finally said that out loud."

"Well excuse me, I only realized last night. And before you get all mushy girly mode on me, no I haven't told Happy."

"Why not?"

"Have we met? I am NOT the in touch with my feelings type of girl. I'm like a dude in that regard. I'm uncomfortable as hell talking about emotions. Like my flight instincts are kicking in big time because of this very conversation."

"OMG, woman, get over and say those three words to the man. It's pretty obvious. I can see it all over your face whenever you look at the man. Especially when you think he's not or anyone's not looking."

"Fuck. So not letting Manny kill me before I tell Happy I love him might be a good idea I guess."

"Yeah it might." Tara said laughing. I had a lot to think about between now and the next time I saw Happy.


	7. Kinapped & a Surprise

AN: Usually I write of the top of the dome but this time I have a draft. My muse is still wandering off, with her wanderlust having ass. The idea for this chapter has been floating around in my head for awhile so now it's time to let it out.

SN: I don't own any thing recognizably Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter owns that privilege. I don't own Happy either (moment of silence for that). I do own my OCs (some of which are scerwed).

Chapter 7: Plans and Surprises

I woke up disoriented and no immediate memories of what happened. "Well hello, Rizzo." a familiar voice said. _Oh shit, Manny. Well damn guess the "get intentionally kidnapped" plan worked._ "Hey, Manny. Missed ya." I said major sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Still a smart mouthed little bitch."

"Why change now? Gotten me this far." That response earned me a vicious slap from Manny. _Fuck, dude can hit._ "Your mouth's gonna get you in trouble, little girl." I couldn't stop the snort that came out. Wasn't the first time I'd heard that probably wouldn't be the last. "Let's save some time and energy...whatdaya want, Manny?"

"You're smarter than that, Rizzo."

"Your money? Well, that ain't happenin. So might wanna think of something else." That got me a second slap. _Think he's pissed. Whoopin my ass isn't helping. When Happy gets he's gonna be pissed._ "I want my money and payback for the bid I had to do."

"I'm not the reason you got locked up. Now the money was me. Compensation for dealing with you and Natalie. As far as who ratted you out, well, who had everything to lose if they went down with you?"

"You saying your mother ratted?"

"Nah. As much as I'd love to see Natalie pay for her sins, rattin you out ain't one of em. Try a little closer to your heart." I could see the wheels in Manny's head turning and then the lightbulb clicked on.

"That sonavabitch."

"Yeppers, Manny, ya right-hand man betrayed you. You go down, he moves up as the King. Last I heard he was doing a damn good job of running the empire. And he took your girl. That's right, Natalie jumped off your money train and on to Chico's."

"When I'm done with you, bitch, I'm going after him." Manny pulled out a knife I hadn't seen since my childhood. He used to use it to scare his crew into being obedient. Didn't work on me then, wasn't going to scare me now. Manny started making cuts on various places along my arms and legs. As much as I prided myself on being one tough bitch I couldn't help the whimpering coming from my mouth. The blade was wicked sharp and Manny was making deep ass cuts. _Where in the fuck was Happy and SAMCRO._ After an undeterminable amount of time I passed out from the pain.

I could hear voices all around me but I couldn't focus enough to recognize any. The pain was enveloping all of my senses. All I could think about was how much I really wanted a high dosage of pain meds. I must have gone back into the world of unconsciousness. When I came to I was at St. Thomas and hearing the incessant beeping of hospital machinery. I opened my eyes to two familiar faces. Happy and Tara. "Thank God you're awake." Tara said. I tried to speak but my throat too much so I signalled for pen and paper. How bad is the damage? "The cuts are pretty gnarly. They'll heal. The deepest ones will probably scar. Your throat is sore because you were choked. Did a rape kit, standard practice as you know, came back negative. You weren't raped but you are pregnant." My eyes became the size of saucers. I flicked my gaze in Happy's direction. As usual the man was unreadable. _The man is the reigning champ of resting bitch face._ Pregnant? You're sure? I was told that was nearly impossible after the 1st I was kidnapped. "Oh she's sure. Had her do like four tests." Happy finally rasped. Again the wide eyed saucers were trained on Tara. "I'll leave you two alone to discuss." Tara said, exiting the room. _Shit, no, come back.._ I focused my attention on Happy. I didn't know if I wanted to have this conversation or not have this conversation. As much as it hurt to speak I had to do it. "So..." I sounded like the female version of the biker staring at me. In a move that surprised the fuck out of me Happy hugged me. "Fuck, woman. You got anymore people that might kidnap you 'cause I'm not going through this shit again. Thought I lost you. You coded on the way here." _Holy fuck, I died._ "I'm here. I'm awake. Some damage done but I'm alive. And apparently expecting. Fuck!"

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"First off I was told that the likelihood of me conceiving was so low that Virgin Mary would have a better chance of having a second Immaculate Conception. Secondly you've met my example motherhood. Third I just came to accepting that I'm in love with you and wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone put you. Now a kid gets thrown in the mix. Excuse me if my reaction isn't what's expected."

"You're in love with me?"

"Whole fucking monologue and that's the part you focuses on? Yes I'm in love with you. No we don't have to continue talking about it. Emotions make me uncomfortable, so, let's move on." I could hear Happy flat out laughing at me. _Really, biker? Do not kill your baby daddy! Do not kill your baby daddy. Do not kill your baby daddy._ "You're lack of wanting to talk about emotions is rare with your gender. The fact that it visibly makes you uncomfortable is amusing." I gave Happy the bird. Happy started laughing again. _Asshole of epic proportions._

"Yeah, keep laughing."

"Told you, amusing to me. But back to the seriousness. Do you want the kid or not?"

"I, I, I...yeah I do. Figure with Natalie as an example of the type of mother not to be, I won't completely scerwe this kid up. Besides kid deserve a chance, I mean he or she is something of miracle. If a kid doesn't fit in your life plan, I'm giving you an out now."

"I want you. You want the kid. So we're having a kid."

"Oh dear sweet mother of Christ...I'm gonna be someone's mom."

"Yeah and I'm gonna be that someone's dad."

"Poor kid."

There was a knock on my hospital room door. Tara came in followed by a doctor I didn't recognize. Happy stood off to the side out of the way while the doctor examined me. I had to stay at St. Thomas another week before they cleared me to go home. The psych ward doctor suggested I see someone to talk about my "trauma". I wasn't doing that shit, at least I thought I wasn't. The fucking hospital administration wouldn't clear me to return to work without at least two sessions with a therapist. Ain't that about a bitch. So I did my sessions and took my happy, in love ass back to work. On my third day back I actually managed to take a lunch break and went off with Tara to the hospital cafeteria. "One would think I'd never wanna eat hospital food again in my life." I commented as I sipped on my juice. Tara giggled.

"Ain't that bad. Hospital I did my residency at, now that was nasty. So..how's the life of an Old Lady treating you?"

"Not bad. Other than a fight about me returning to work, all is good."

"Yeah, not gonna lie, we're all a little shocked Happy let you out of the house."

"Me too. Threaten to Lorraine Bobbitt a guy in his sleep, he'll agree to damn anything." Tara laughed so loud we got a few looks from others in the cafeteria.

"I'll have to remember that. How's he taking the pregnancy news?"

"Pretty well. Every morning I get the 'don't over do it today' speech. I'm convinced that man would lock me in a room covered in bubble wrap if I let him. But that ain't happenin. I ain't the stay at home type." Tara and I headed back to work. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful considering I'm a neonatal nurse. The guys were our doing club shit so us girls decided to chill at my place. I offered Tara a drink but since I couldn't partake she declined. At least somebody was sympathetic to my plight. Happy and his brothers drank in front of me like it was an Olympic sport. Inconsiderate fuckers. A few hours later Jax and Happy found us passed out on my couch. As tired as I was I'm pretty sure I had a steady stream of drool coming out of my mouth. The next day Happy and I went to an appointment to check in the baby. I was eight weeks in and the baby was healthy. Thank whatever deity I believed in that my baby was unharmed by my encounter with Manny.


	8. Motherhood, Old Ladyhood & WTF Happened

AN: Think my motivation to write is back! The power of music as a motivator. Thank you Coolio for making the song "Gangsta's Paradise", got me through the last chapter. Thank you to the Civil Wars for making the song " Devil's Backbone ", it's getting me through this chapter.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (sadness every time I type that). That honor belongs to the awesomeness that is Kurt Sutter (he did give us awesome characters with which I can write this story). I do own my OCs (some of whom are scerwed, maybe all of whom are scerwed). I don't own any situations, sceneries or scenarios that are recognizable from the show. I do own all situations, sceneries or scenarios that pop out of my head (which mean anything could & probably will happen).

Disclaimer: I was asked if Rizzo/Happy were an interracial couple. And the answer is yes. I know that I've never specified Rizzo's ethnicity but every time I picture her in my mind she pops up as a black woman. Sometimes not gonna lie she pops up in my head as me.

Chapter 8: Motherhood, Old Ladyhood & WTF Happened to Manny

I was thirty weeks pregnant, big as a fucking house and totally annoyed with everything and everyone. I wasn't moving at my usual pace so I was on light duty at work. The lighter workload was irritating my entire soul and I was contemplating using my vacation time for the duration of my pregnancy. " How was work?" Happy asked as I walked through my, wait, our front door. I throw my pregnant body down on the couch as gracefully as possible. "Exhausting as hell. With the exception of Tara, the entire staff was on my nerves. Tomorrow I'm putting in my request to use my vacation. I'm tired all the time and I'm always thinking about burning St. Thomas to the ground at the end of my shift."

"If that's what you want."

"Oh please. Don't act like you're not squealing like a cheerleader on the inside. You're thrilled I won't be working."

"First I don't squeal. Even on the inside. Second, yeah I'm glad you're finally gonna listen to me and stop working."

"It's only temporary, so don't get to happy about my not working. I'm going back after my maternity leave."

"If that's what you want do." I eyed Happy suspiciously. I had I gut feeling this man was going to spend the rest of my pregnancy and all my maternity leave trying to convince to be a stay at home mom. I decided to change the subject before yet another argument about me not being the stay at home type happened. "You never told me what happened to Manny."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah. I was unconscious but I do remember hearing you guys talking around me but I'm fuzzy on the rest. Also I know you said he's gone for good but I wanna know how."

"When we got there it took everything in me not to lose my shit. You were unconscious and bleeding. The guys got Manny tied up and carted off for me to deal with later. Ambulance came, you coded, I died a little inside thinking I'd lost you. Once you were stable and in ICU, I went to take care of Manny. Not to get too graphic, I used my unique skill set to torture his ass. It was slow, painful and gratifying. Then I sat by your hospital bed praying to a God I'm not sure exists or that I actually believe in, that you'd wake up. Had to deal with Tig calling me constantly for updates. He's unofficially adopted you."

"I've noticed. Just my luck I'm in love with one of the club crazies and the other becomes the closest to a dad I'm gonna get."

Two weeks into my vacation and I had cabin fever so I decided to go to the clubhouse and see if there was any entertainment there. When I pulled into the lot the garage was busy so I decided to just stick my head in the office to say hi to Gemma. She was sitting at her desk neck deep in paperwork and I barely got a head nod of acknowledgement. As i was walking across the lot to the clubhouse I was joined by Tara who had pulled in shortly after me. "Hey, preggers." Tara said by way of a greeting. I waved my greeting with my middle finger. Tara laughed. As we entered I saw some shit that instantly sent me into bat shit crazy mode. Some insignificant bitch better known as a croweater was in Happy's face trying her hardest to get him to pay her attention. I blacked out forgetting I was extremely pregnant and beelined for the bitch. But before my fist could connect with the croweater's face I heard Tara say 'I got this', next thing I know I heard the unmistakable sound of a nose breaking. "Next time and I hope you're smart enough for there not to be a next, you'll come up missing. My Old man, my dick, off limits." I said as I turned to Tara and high fived her. I really wanted to hit that bitch myself but couldn't in my condition. "Well didn't know I was gonna get a show with my lunch, kid." I hugged Tig as he was laughing at his own comment. Someone, I don't know whom nor did I care, was helping the bleeding, crying hoe bag of the floor and out the door. "Who made the croweater bleed?" Asked Jax, joining the party.

"Your Old Lady." Jax raised an eyebrow in curiosity at my reply.

"I didn't do anything. So why is Tara making croweaters bleed?"

"Because I couldn't. Croweater was in my Old Man's face. Like the awesome homegirl she is Tara handled my light work since I can't right now." The guys all laughed.

"You know I wasn't entertaining her." Happy finally spoke.

"I know. But that fact that she was in your face got her nose broken. And from the sound of the bone breaking Tara landed a pretty solid punch."

"I got ya back, Riz." At that Tara and I did this elaborated handshake we'd come up one time while we were being silly. It had become our "thing" during moments like this. It was also our way of agreeing that we both saw cute guy without our guys going apeshit. Hopefully they never caught on. "They do know they're in the middle of a biker clubhouse and not the hood, right." We heard Tig say as we completed our antics. All I could do was laugh. "You can take the girl out the hood, Tig, but you can't take the hood out the girl. Every now and again it'll come out."

A few weeks later I was at Jax and Tara's place have our weekly girl's night. It was a time to have our shits and giggles without our men around and to catch up since I wasn't currently working. In the middle of dinner I went into labor. After a frantic dash to St. Thomas, Harley Carter Lowman was born. Happy was by my side the whole time. I'm pretty sure I cursed him to high hell and blamed him for the pain I was in. I decided to go through labor sans epidural. What the fuck was I thinking? Some time later Harley's godparents, Jax and Tara walked in. "Damn, looks just like his dad." Jax said as I handed my son to his godfather.

"Drop my kid and I won't stop Happy from killing you, Jackson."

"I know how to hold a baby."

"Just sayin."

"My turn to hold the kid." Tara said while removing Harley from Jax's arms.

"Sorry to say Rizzo, but looks like you had nothing to do with making this kid."

"Yeah I know." I heard Happy laughing from his observation spot. The man was ecstatic that our kid looked like him. If I hadn't just pushed him out of my vagina I wouldn't think I was Harley's mother.

"You look good with a kid in arms, Knowles." Tara looked at me like she wanted to kill me. I knew something that Jax didn't know and I was trying to get Tara to open her mouth and tell him. "I've been trying to talk her into having one of our own." Jax said. I looked at Tara. _Bitch, if you don't tell him you're pregnant, I'ma punch you in your trachea._ "Well you can stop trying. I'm eight weeks along." _Bout fucking time._ Jax looked stunned, happy and confused all at the same time. "Is that how I looked when I found out?" Happy mused as he took our son from his godmother. Jax was still processing Tara's proclamation. "Tara, think your baby daddy's in shock." I laughed. The term baby daddy must of snapped Jax back to reality because he said hugging Tara and exclaiming how happy he was. As they were walking out of the door I heard Jax say 'holy shit I'm gonna be a dad', I laughed. The last thing I remembered before drifting to sleep was the sight of my Old Man holding our son and thinking I now had two loves of my life. The next chapter of my life was starting and I was sure motherhood was going to interesting at best.


	9. I kill, I live, I die for my family

SN: Another chapter! To everyone who has been here from the beginning thank you. To all the newbies..welcome and thank you. Buckle up everybody and enjoy the ride...it's a fun ride.

AN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. This includes Happy Lowman, which makes me sad. I do own everything NOT recognizably Sons of Anarchy. My OCs are scerwed.

Chapter 9: I kill, I live, I die for my family

I'd been back at work for awhile and settled in to a routine with my home life and Harley. Much to my Old Man's dismay, I wouldn't commit to being a stay at home. I didn't need nor have to work. I liked my job. I'm fortunate enough to be one of those people who has a career doing what they love. I was standing at the reception desk when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in months. "Hello Rizzo." I spun around and came eye to eye with Natalie Carter. _WTF. Why was my egg donor in Charming. Months after Manny and this bitch resurfaces._ "Why are you here?" I asked my mother while grabbing her and scurrying into the hospital's chapel. "I'd start talkin if I were you. And talkin quick."

"Just making sure you're okay. Heard Manny found you."

"Bitch, please. Stop lyin to me Natalie. I have zero patience and no issues whoopin ya ass in a house of God."

"Fine. Chico wants to talk to you."

"For why? Chico and I have never and will never have anything to discuss."

"He wants to know what happened to Manny."

"And?"

"He also wants the money you took."

"What is with people thinking they're getting a penny from me? I wouldn't give the money back to Manny, what in the fuck makes you think I'ma give to your money train?"

"Hate for anything to happen to my grandson because of his stubborn mother." I grabbed Natalie by her throat and slammed her into the nearest wall. "If you so much as cast a shadow on my son I'll kill you. You even think to use the phrase 'my grandson' in reference to my son, I'll put you in a body cast. Anything happens to my son, I'll make your last moments painful and seem never ending then I'll kill you." I released my hold on Natalie and walked to the chapel door, I turned back to Natalie at the door threshold. "I can't even imagine what the father of my child will do if anything happens to his son." I finished my shift, although I was a little distracted.

I was shocked to see Tig sitting in my living room playing with Harley when I got home. "Not the biker I was expecting to see." I greeted Tig while bending down to give Harley a kiss on the top of his head. "Hap's in the back somewhere." I got up and moved to grab Harley. "I got em. Go find out why your Old Man's deadly, literally, quiet." I walked to the back of the house calling out to Happy. I heard the sound of a punching bag being abused. "Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Whatdaya need with a punching bag?"

"Gotta visit from Natalie."

"The fuck did she want."

"Her current money train is well was Manny's second in command. He took over Manny's empire when he got locked up. Anyways, he wants the money I took from Manny and sent Natalie to deliver the message. Told her no body was getting that money and she threatened Harley."

"I'm gonna kill your mother. But first I'm gonna have to take out this Chico dude."

"You'll be murdering a corpse and why are you killing Chico."

"Got a visit of my own from one of Chico's henchmen. When I wouldn't agree to a meeting, he threaten you and Harley."

"Fucking stupid ass motherfuckers."

"My sentiments exactly."

Just then Tig came into the room. "Harley's asleep in his pack n thingy. Came to see if either of you wants to clue me in as to why you both look like you wanna kill someone."

"Natalie showed up at St. Thomas and threaten Harley. The visitor I had at TM threaten both Rizzo and Harley." Happy responded. Tig looked just as pissed as I felt.

"Go back to the beginning. Why are people threaten your Old Lady and kid?" I sighed and explained my visit from Natalie and what Happy had told me about his visitor. "Seriously, Rizzy, I thought I had a scerwed up childhood. Yours seems to be just as scerwed if not more, kid."

"You have no idea, Tiggy."

"Maybe you should tell us." Happy said.

"OK. But y'all might wanna follow me to the kitchen. I'm hungry and there's no where to sit in this room." After fixing a quick meal and settling in to tell what was sure to be a long ass story I began the tale of the early years of Rizzo Nicole Carter.

"It's common knowledge I don't get along with my mother. Never have. It was obvious to me at an early age Natalie wasn't cut out for motherhood. Her only interest was money and her way of attaining money was being a gold digger. And she's damn at it. Natalie grew up in the system. Labelled as a troubled kid she bounced from group home to group home until she aged out at 18. By 19 she was a mom for lack of a better term. Even with me as a 'handicap' she managed to secure her first ride on a money train. By the time I was 4 she'd moved on to the next train. By 8 she was hooked up with Manny. I used to Natalie not caring for me and taking care of myself. Her main concern had always been keeping her self looking good to maintain the interest of who she was with so they in turn would keep the money flowing her way. I'll give Natalie credit for keeping me clothed and fed but that had little to do with Natalie's maternal skills. Natalie's into appearance. Keeping me looking clean, fed and cloth was just a front to make her appear as a doting mother. She was far from it. I was the one that made sure I made to my necessary appointments and keep teachers from being more nosey than they already were. Anyways back to Mommy dearest hooking up with Manny. When they met Manny's drug empire wasn't nearly what it was by the time I was a teen-ager. Together they built, schemed, cheated and I'm pretty sure murdered to get were they did. Manny's number two was a man named Chico. They grew up together. Their plan from boyhood was to build together but I guess Natalie had better plans than Chico. Months after my 16th birthday I was kidnapped by some crew Manny had double crossed. They were after Natalie but she wasn't home, only I was. Guess they thought I meant something to Manny or at least meant enough to Natalie for her to convince Manny to pay the ransom they wanted. That of course didn't happen. When I was finally let go I started my plan to get away from Natalie and Manny for good. I have pretty good hacking skills that I only use when necessary so I hack one of Manny's accounts that I wasn't supposed to know about and siphoned money a little at a time. After six months I felt like I had a decent amount. I got myself emancipated from Natalie, wasn't hard, she was happy to be free of me. Shortly after my emancipation Manny for arrested. He thought I was the one that ratted him out but it was Chico. Chico took over Manny's drug empire and Natalie jumped off Manny's train to hop on Chico's. I managed to graduate high school and got a full scholarship and got a nursing degree. My combat pay as u like to think of the money I took from Manny, I invested and saved. I could live comfortable without working if I wanted to but I love what I do so I keep doing it. And my dears is the childhood of one Rizzo Carter."

Happy and Tig were staring at me while absorbing the history lesson they'd just gotten. I hated talking about my past. No one outside of those involved knew about it. And now the man I was beginning to see as a father figure more each day and my Old Man knew.

"Now I really am going to have Natalie." Happy finally said.

"I'll help." Tig replied.

"Don't worry about Natalie. I can my egg donor. My concern is keeping my son safe. I won't put it pass Natalie or Chico to try some shit." With that we began a discussion about how to get rid of both the people threaten my baby and how to keep him safe until they were dealt with. Protecting Harley was my number one priority.


	10. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

SN: The ownership of the Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me. That honor belongs to the awesome, talented, twisted genius that is Kurt Sutter.

AN: I don't Happy Lowman (balls up in fetal position and cries) or anything else recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy. My OCs (some of them anyways) are totally scerwed.

Chapter 10: Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

I pulled up to the warehouse not wanting to be there but knowing I needed to do this to protect my family. Happy and Tig were behind my vehicle sitting on their bikes wanting for Natalie and Chico to arrive. I decided to have that sit-down with Chico as Natalie requested but not for the reason of the request. Before this night ended I had every intention of making sure my son was safe and that Natalie Carter never interrupted my life again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up next to mine. Natalie, Chico and one of his henchmen stepped out and waited for me to do the same.

"Guess you're smarter than your mother gives you credit for, Rizzo." Chico said as we approached the doors of the warehouse.

"I don't have a mother but if you're referring to the gold digger next to you, her opinion matters very little to me."

"See there's still no love lost between you two."

"We're not here to discuss my relational status or lack thereof so let's get down to get. What do ya want, Chico?"

"Give me the money you took from Manny and I'm outta this backwoods down and your life forever."

"I'm not giving you a penny."

"Thought you were smart kid. Guess I'll have to make good about going after your kid." Before Chico or his henchman could respond, a gun was pointed at both of their heads and mine was pointed at Natalie's.

"Now this is how it's gonna be...your henchman's free to go. Since he did his part in getting you here. Chico you'll be havin a talk with these gentleman about threatening little people they actually like. And Natalie dearest, you and I will be havin a long overdue heart to heart."

A few minutes later I had Natalie tied to a chair. I had no clue where Tig and Happy had taken Chico and I honestly didn't care. I had unfinished business with the woman who gave birth to me. I hopped up on the table across from Natalie and stared at her. "I told you I'd make you suffer. You threatened my son, that's the main reason I'm doing this. On the flip side, it's about time you paid for the suffering I endured during my childhood. I can't for the life of me how you could let the things that happened to me happen or treat me like you did. I'd give my life for my kid if needed. How I got saddled with you for an egg donor I'll never. Whomever or whatever is responsible for my fate must've shown up drunk for work the day they handed out parents."

"You always were and ungrateful little brat." Natalie said. All the years of pain,frustration, lack of love and neglect came pouring out in a flurry of punches. When the adrenaline finally wore off I was standing in the warehouse with the bloody corpse of one Natalie Carter. I had no remorse for my actions. If Natalie would've left me and mine alone she'd still be breathing. I disposed of Natalie's body and headed home. I needed to be around people that loved me and that I loved.

When I arrived home my house was completely dark. Guess Happy and Tig hadn't made it back yet. Harley was with his godparents. I took off the clothes I had on and hopped in the shower. I was in the backyard burning my blood stained clothes when I heard a motorcycle pull in the driveway. I was staring into flames when I felt Happy wrap his arms around me. "You good?" I nodded my response. That night was the best sleep I'd ever had. Yes I was a killer but it was for my family. In the end they were what mattered.

AN: My duo is set to become a trio in 11 days. I'm trying to crank out the next chapter before then but if I don't have patience. I'm not abandoning the story but I'm probably gonna have to write around my mommy schedule. It's about to get interesting in the naviskyy world. An 8 year old, 3 year old & a newborn (HELP ME).


	11. Normal was fun while it lasted

AN: Happy and Rizzo have gotten rid of the threat to their family. Is all well in Whoville? I'm just as curious as you are. I have no idea where this story is going. I literally type whatever pops in my head.

AN2: I managed to type this on my phone with 1 hand between feedings, diaper changes, entertaining my older kids, nap time for the 3 year old, bathroom breaks for the 3 year old, homework time, bedtime and crying. I feel mega accomplished lol.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (sad face). I also don't own Happy (double sad face). I do own Rizzo and my other OCs (some/ all of which are scerwed except probably baby Harley). I also own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

SN2: Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated. Can't garuntee I'll take suggestions into consideration but they are appreciated. And I do respond back or at least try to respond. To everyone that has already reviewed, commented or suggested...THANK YOU!

Chapter 11: Normal Was Fun While It Lasted

Weeks after my last encounter with Natalie life had returned to normal or at least normal for the girlfriend/baby mama of a biker. I had just finished an exhausting shift and just wanted to relax with my baby and my man. The last thing I wanted to see when I pulled up to my house was a shitload of motorcycles. _What hell has broken loose now? If no one's dead, dying or suffering from severe blood loss, they will be._ I walked into my house to the sound of low muffled male voices. When I walked into my living room all got quiet. I picked up Harley who was sitting in the middle of the man powwow. "Is there a reason why there's a meeting of the minds goin on in my livin room." I asked. They all just stared at me. If someone didn't start talking soon, I was gonna lose my shit. I looked around the room and noticed Happy was missing. _Why was the club in my house and my Old Man wasn't? "_ Again I say..what's with the meeting of the minds? And where's Happy?" Finally someone answered me.

"He's off doin club shit. He'll be gone for a couple of days." Said Tig.

"And all of y'all are chillin in my house for why?"

"Hap wanted me to watch you and Harley."

"That explains why you're here, Tig, but not the rest of the knights in shining leather."

"Figure you wouldn't curse me out with an audience."

"You're right I won't but what happens when they leave." I heard the guys laughing as I walked away so I could get out of my scrubs. When I was a little ways down the hall I yelled back to the living room. "Just a heads up Jax, you have a seriously hormonal Old Lady at home." I heard Jax groan and I chuckled my way down the rest of the hallway. As I was changing clothes and attending to Harley I heard the guys leave. I came out and joined Tig in the living room. "Why are you playing babysitter, Tiggy?" I asked

"Hap asked, you've grown on me and I get to hang out with my man Harley."

"Are you allowed to tell me where the father of my child is?"

"On club business." I rolled my eyes at Tig's reply.

"Allowed to tell me when he'll be back?" I asked with much attitude.

"That I don't know but Happy said he would be back as soon as he could."

"Guess I can accept that answer. Scale of 1 to holy shit, how much shit is the club in or how much shit is my Old Man fixing or causing?"

"Oh shit level maybe a notch or two lower."

"I accept that. Is Happy causing shit or fixing shit?"

"I'm honestly not entirely sure, Riz." I shook my head at Tig. When Happy got back we needed to revisited the 'full disclosure' conversation we had in the beginning of our relationship. It was obvious that I was clearly not as well informed as I thought I was. "What are you thinkin, kid?" Tig asked. "Nothin important. I'm goin to bed. No orderin porn on my TV, Tiggy."

Almost a week had gone by and still no Happy. I for lack of a better term wasn't happy. I didn't mind having Tig taking up semi permanent residency in my house. And the almost steady stream of Sons walking through my front wasn't as annoying as I thought it would be but I was missing my man and Harley was missing his father. When Sunday turned in to Monday of week two, I finally had to say something. I came home from work in full Inquisition mode. I was getting answers. I found Tig sitting in the kitchen feeding Harley, more food was on the kid's face and highchair than anything but the sight of Harley bonding with the only person that would ever come close to being his grandfather was cute as hell. _Don't be distracted by the cuteness, woman, you have questions that need answers._ I sat down and fired my first question at Tig. "Where's my Old Man, Tig?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie. The few days you said Happy would be gone have turned into two weeks. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Alexander Trager, if you continue to lie to me, I will tie you to a chair, make you watch while I dismantle your bike piece by piece and sell those pieces on eBay."

"You wouldn't!"

"Lie again and find out." Tig stared at me for a few beats as if decided rather I was bluffing or not. I wasn't, I already had a chair, duct tape and rope in my garage waiting to be used. Tig sighed. "The job wasn't as easy as thought. New game plan had to be thought up. It's being executed as timely as possible."

"Thank you. That's all you had to say from jump. I wouldn't've threatened your bike."

"You wouldn't actually do some shit like that, would you?"

"You told me the truth so we'll never know, will we."

"You are a twisted individual, Rizzo Carter."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Three days. Three fucking days later and still no Happy sighting. I was beyond irritated and snapping on _errybody ._ The only people safe from my mouth were people at St. Thomas. I loved my job but it was slightly obvious to all that my disposition was less than sunny. "Still no Happy?" Tara asked as we sat down to lunch.

"No. Who knew I'd miss his ass this much. Not something I'm used to feeling."

"Awe, look who grew a heart."

"Bite me, Knowles." I noticed a couple of nurses sitting at a table behind us whispering and pointing in our general direction. My facial expressions must have changed because Tara commented. "What's got your face all scerwed up?"

"Not entirely sure but I think those nurses over there are talking about us and I'm thinking about how to say something without losing my job."

"Let it go, Carter, they probably are talking about us but there's no real proof. Besides aren't you used to people whispering and pointing when they think you're not paying attention?"

"I am but it doesn't mean it's okay. Just because I'm shacked up with a biker, had a baby outta wedlock with previously mentioned biker and have pretty much been unofficially adopted by the local MC doesn't give anyone the right to be a judgement asswipe."

"Yeah, well, welcome to Charming." A few hours later Tara and I were walking to our vehicles after a long shift. I was searching my various scrubs pockets, when I looked up I saw Happy leaning against my back driver's side door. I completely forgot that I was supposed to thoroughly pissed off at him. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face but I could and would refrain from running to him. When I was inches from Happy I couldn't control the sarcastic remark that escaped my lips. "What happened to a 'few' days?" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Missed you too, woman."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go home." I said, getting in my ride. As I pulled into my garage I noticed Tig's bike wasn't in its usual spot. _Yes! No Tig. Oh wait, where's Harley?_ I walked in the house with Happy on my heels. "Don't worry about Harley. His godfather volunteered to keep him for the night."

I raised an eyebrow. "You had time to arrange babysitting? Jax knew you were headed back and I didn't?" Now my pisstivity level was back to where it was supposed to be. Two weeks of no sex, a very cranky mini Happy and vague ass answers from Tig came back. "Seriously, Rizzo? You're pissed for what?" Happy asked.

"Are you shittin me, Lowman? First you just up and leave with no word. Secondly I got the news of your departure via secondhand knowledge from Tig. Thirdly a few days turned into two weeks and yet again no word. I missed you, your son missed you. A fucking phone call would've been nice. A message delivered through Tig would've been sufficient. Hell I'd have appreciated a smoke signal. I was worried, Happy. I don't like that feeling at all. I get that you have a unique skill set that the club relies on but what I don't get is why you didn't say shit about you leaving and keeping me updated. Could've sworn we had a full disclosure agreement. If that's changed, be good to know."

"I missed you guys too. I probably should've called, written a letter or something."

"Okay. Now I'm scared instead of pissed. You just basically apologized. Either I'm about to have a heart attack or the apocalypse is coming. Either way I'm scerwed."

"You are scerwed but not for any of the reasons you mentioned." The smile my lips were forming was never completed due to the fact that Happy placed a soul searching kiss on me. Next thing I know there's a trail of clothes from the kitchen to the bedroom. When we made it to the bed, I somehow ended up face down ass up and was doing Happy was doing his best to send our headboard through the wall. Several hours and rounds later I was extremely satisfied and drifting to sleep with the sound of my man's heartbeat in my ear.


	12. Don't Catch a Bullet

AN: I know I have multiple stories going on but know that I fully intend to keep up with all that already exist and any new ones that might come later. I just have all these different SoA worlds in my head that I just can't keep to myself. So I share them with you.

SN: The usually I don't own, I do own spiel. Kurt Sutter is a genius spiel. Y'all know the usuals.

SO HERE IT IS! MORE RIZZO & HAPPY!

Chapter 12: Don't Catch A Bullet

 _Flashback_

 _"Gotta go again."_

 _"The fuck? Not even a week and you're rollin out again?"_

 _"Yeah. But know I'd rather be here with you."_

 _"Don't suck up now. Full disclosure time..the fuck is going on, Happy?"_

 _"Apparently there are some people that aren't feelin the new leadership in Manny's old crew. Jax offered the club's services if needed."_

 _"Should I be packin at all times and keepin an extra close eye on Harley?"_

 _"Like you're not already packin. And there's no threat to Harley so need to smother him more than usual."_

 _"I don't smother my son. So I take it Tig's on babysitting duty again?"_

 _"Yeah. That a problem?"_

 _"Nah. Just don't go two weeks with no contact this time. Be safe. Don't catch any bullets or blades."_

 _"Aight. Love you. Be back as soon as I can."_

 _"Love you too. And I'll try not to drive Tig crazier."_

 _End flashback._

Happy was gone again. One week was all I got before he was hired out again. I was trying to occupy myself with being a mother and my job to keep from missing my man too much. I was on lunch with Tara when I got a text from Happy. _Shit's gone a little sideways. Keep an eye out. Do whatever Tig says. Be back when I can._

"Son of a notherfuckin bitch." I yelled after I finished reading.

"What's wrong." Asked Tara.

"How much does Jax tell you?"

"We have full disclosure. Why?"

"So you have an idea why Happy's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Happy texted me to keep an eye out and to do whatever Tig says. Which reading between the lines means shit hit the fan."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. As long as Happy stays safe and comes back in the same condition he left in I'll be okay. So long as Harley's safe, between me and Tig he is, I'm okay. That doesn't mean I don't worry just means I'm okay."

"Well maybe more work will help keep your worry level down. Besides it's my last day before my maternity."

"You'd work right up to the second your contractions start, wouldn't you?" We went back to work and that did help a was waiting for me and Harley by my car at the end of my shift. Harley damn near jump out of my arms at the sight of his surrogate grandfather. "How's my little man?" Tig asked Harley. "That good." Tig said in response to Harley's babbling. Tig strapped Harley in his car seat and followed us home.

It was the middle of the night and I was being woken up. "Rizzo, get up." I opened one eye to find Tig standing next to my bed. "What."

"Gotta get to St. Thomas." My heart dropped. "Tara's in labor."

"Fuck, don't freak me out like that, Tig."

"Sorry." Tig said with a smile that didn't seem apologetic at all. Few minutes later I was headed out the door as Tig promised to watch Harley like a hawk, which I didn't doubt. I arrived at St. Thomas just in time to catch an excited Jax annouce that he and Tara were parents to a baby girl. Everyone in the waiting was excited. Jax and Tara had decided not to tell anyone the baby's gender. "Hey Teller, can I meet my goddaughter?" I asked some time later. When I walked into Tara's hospital she was looking at her daughter all smiles. Tara handed the little bundle of joy to me. "That's unfair. You two get a combo baby while mine looks like a miniature version of his father. What's her name?"

"Grace Rose Teller." Jax answered.

"Hey Grace. Now Harley has someone to play with."

"Or date." Tara chuckled.

"My kid's not dating ever." Jax and I said at the same time.

"Seriously Knowles? Your last day of work and you go into labor."

"Grace decided she didn't want to wait a week." I stayed for a while longer then headed out to go home to my own baby. I checked the time when I got home and realized I could catch a few winks before Harley woke up. When I finally woke up I heard Tig's voice and followed it to the kitchen where I found Tig feeding Harley breakfast. Tig asked after the welfare of Tara and the baby and said he'd see them when I took Harley by St. Thomas.

I was at the nurses' station completing paper when a hospital administration informed me I was needed in the ER. I didn't think anything of it as I headed that way. I occasionally made trips to the ER. However I completely started having an mini, inner panic attack when I saw a bunch of Sons standing around looking worried. I walked towards the Sons as my heart sank lower and lower. When I got close enough I was enveloped in a fatherly hug from Tig. _Whatever his here for is bad. Me and Tig don't hug._ "What's wrong?" I asked no one in particular knowing Tig would answer.

"Hap got shot on his way back."

"How bad?" I hoped my voice didn't sound like I felt, which was worried, scared and pissed.

"Don't know yet."

"Family of Happy Lowman?" Asked a doctor I wasn't familiar with but had seen around. I approached the doctor with Sons on my heels. The doctor started talking as I was close enough. He didn't look none to happy about the pack of bikers with me. Tough titty. "Mr Lowman was hit multiple times. We removed the bullet. He has a punctured lung. Thankfully no major arteries were hit although one bullet came dangerosly close. I can only let Ms. Carter in to see him once we get him settled in ICU." I nodded my head in understanding. When the doctor was gone spun around, looking Tig dead in the eye. "I wanna who did this so I can watch them suffer as a cut their heart out.

"Rizzo..." Tig said in a cautious tone.

"Now's not the time for the 'know an Old Lady's place' speech Tig."

"When we find the bastard or bastards, they're all yours." Clay said.

"Good. Where's Harley?"

"With Gemma. Didn't think he needed to be around for this." The doctor came back to take me to see Happy. When I walked into the ICU room, the tears finally came. Every emtion I'd managed to keep under wraps in front of the guys collided into each other. I wasn't sure which one was making cry the most and I didn't care. I sat in the chair next to the bed, stroking Happy's hand. I prayed, which I haven't done in years. When the tears stop I silently swore by whatever deity was listening that somebody would pay for this. No body hurt my loved ones and got away with it.


	13. Hell HAth No Fury

AN: So people round these parts catching bullets. And Rizzo is bodies gonna hit the floor? Who knows?

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (sad face) but thanks to Kurt Sutter for coming up with the awesome show that we all love. I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 13: Hell Hath No Fury

I was sitting by Happy's hospital waiting for him to wake and internally freaking out. This man wasn't supposed to be laid up in a hospital. I was just grateful as hell that Happy wasn't dead. The doctor was keeping Happy sleep with medication. I was staring blankly at Happy lost in my own thoughts when the doctor came in to check on him. "He's fine considering what he's been through. I'm gonna take him off the meds that are keeping him asleep so I can assess his pain level and to make sure nothing else is unusually off with him." Said the doctor. I snorted at the last part. _This doctor has no idea, 'unusually off' is Happy's normal._ "Alright. Let's wake him up." When Happy's eyes opened I breathed a sigh of relief. It took Happy a few minutes to find his voice and answer the doctor's questions regarding his pain level and what not. Once the doctor left I finally sat down and looked at the man I love. "Didn't I say something about not catching bullets?"

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

"Well, can this shit not happen again, think I died several times inside. You're my Superman, bullets aren't supposed to stop you."

"I ain't no Superman."

"You know what I mean. This shit scared the fuck outta me babe. I actually had to think what the fuck I'd do if you didn't make it. One of those bullets coulda nicked something vital. I don't think emotionally I'd survive that. So not catching any more bullets and ending up in the ER would be great."

"Not so fun on that side of the hospital bed, is it?"

"Touché. Let's both agree to stay outta here then."

"How's Harley?"

"Missing his Dad, drivin me up the walls. Or wait that's Tig."

"That's my boy. And what has Tig done now?"

"Asshole has permanently moved into the guestroom and I can't get him out. He's like an overprotective mama bear. I'm about point two seconds from putting him in here next to you."

"I'll talk to him, tell him to chill but he stays in the guestroom till further notice."

"Fine. I have a question."

"What?"

"Get a look at who took shots atchu?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Heads are gonna roll and I'm gonna be the one rollin em."

"Let the club handle this."

"Fuck no. Already told them I wanted to be there. And I will be."

"No!"

"Say what now? No? I wasn't asking permission."

"Not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope."

"Stubborn ass woman."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fine but Tig stays with you. And helps if you need it."

"Okay. You should get some sleep. And stop being a tough guy and push the damn morphine button."

"Whatever. Love you."

"Love you too." I left Happy's hospital room feeling better. I was even smiling. I now had a better understanding of what the families of the babies Tara and I worked with went through. Being the well one wasn't easy especially when you weren't sure if your loved one was going to make it. I rode home to update Tig and to see my son's smiling face. When I got home Clay was holding court in my living room. I dropped a kiss on Harley's head and stared at Clay with a cocked eyebrow. "Not that I'm not thrilled to y'all but why are y'all here?" I asked.

"Wanted an update." Clay said.

"He's good considering. Doc took him of the meds so he's awake. Well he was when I left. He's in pain but he won't admit it. He knows who shot him but he ain't tellin me."

"Let's go ask him."

"Wait tell visiting hours. I left instructions that no one but the doctor or nurse is allowed in that room til tomorrow. And I was pretty descriptive about what would happen if I wasn't obeyed."

"Alright."

"Don't forget Clay, When you find em, I'm there."

"That's up to your Old Man."

"No it's not. Already had that conversation."

"Well I haven't."

"Men." I said as I walked off with my baby. The next day I went to work. I fought the urge to go check on Happy until my lunch break. I walked into Happy's room to find Tig and Clay on their way out. I sat next to the bed. "Take it you told Clay and Tig whatcha coulda told me yesterday."

"Yeah. And apparently they don't the idea of you handling shit either."

"Happy Lowman, if you told them not to include me I'm going to be pissed beyond pissed."

"Calm the fuck down, woman, I don't want you doin shit but I get why. Plus I know you well enough to know that if you're not involved you'll do this shit on your own and the thought of you unprotected ain't something I wanna think about."

"Aight. I gotta get back to work." I went back to work. I was exhausted as hell when I got home from my shift. I pulled in front of my house due to the fact that my driveway looked like a Harley Davidson lot. _I swear my house is into a secondary clubhouse._ I walked into the house and was greeted with loud ass voices. The guys weren't arguing, they were just loud as fuck, which was something I didn't want to deal with after a hospital shift. "Finally you're here." Tig greeted me.

"What's up and where's Harley?"

"Gemma's got him." Answered Clay.

"Why?"

"Because we got shit to do tonight."

"Let's roll then." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Shit. Hap was right, you are turnin into him. Even got the same look in your eyes he gets." Remarked Tig. An hour later I was standing in a familiar warehouse, decked out in all black. There was a really scared looking dude tied to chair. I approached him and he seemed to look less scared until he saw the knife in my hand. "Now why you're here?" I asked, twirling the knife in my hand. The guy violently shook his head causing himself to wince in pain. He'd suffered a beating at the hands of the Sons. "You shot someone near and dear to me, now ya gotta die." Eyes wide and full of shock the guy watched as a brought the knife to his chest. Dude started screaming like a bitch when I started cutting. I don't know how long it took but I did what I said I would and had dude's heart in my hand, literally. "You good now?" Asked Tig.

"Yes I am. Want a heart?" I asked extending my hand to Tig.

"You're twisted."

"Well duh. I spend my free time with you and I'm in relationship with Happy. Did you really think I'd be normal?"

"Good point. Wanna help me bury a body." I shrugged before bending down to help Tig. When I got home I showered and felt no guilt for what I'd done. Fuck with my family, end up dead. I hoped though that shit would calm down for awhile. I'd killed two people in a short amount of months. I just wanted calm to enjoy my family.


	14. All Is Calm

AN: Happy and Rizzo are my favorite couple! (Right now they're technically my only couple...for now..hint hint if you read Charming Love). Also depending on how this ends (I have not a clue) I may do a sequel. I'm thinking about a prequel so we get a peek into Rizzo's life as a youngin.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (I'm not Kurt Sutter). I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy (because I'm me).

Chapter 14: All Is Calm

Happy had been home for a few weeks. I had taken some vacation time to be there for him but a few days into Happy being home I realized that he was a cranky ass patient. I was beginning to understand why the nurses were complaining about his ass when they thought I wasn't around. The only thing that kept me from losing my shit was the fact that I knew I couldn't be without Happy's cranky ass. The upside to Happy being home was Tig wasn't squatting in my guestroom anymore and Harley got bonding time with Daddy. We were sitting on the couch having family time when Happy said something that momentarily rendered me speechless.

"Marry me?" I stared at Happy for a full minute before I could say a word.

"OK." I replied still shocked.

"I'm serious." _No shit Sherlock!_

"I know. Just a little shocked. Ya kinda just come outta nowhere with it. And yes I'll marry you. That a better answer."

"Smart ass. Surprised you said yes. Most women want a romantic proposal or some shit."

"I have never in my life been like 'most women'. Besides your proposal was pretty much normal for our relationship."

"What's that mean?"

"Like most important shit in our relationship, there was no discussion, it just happened."

"True." With that Happy reached in his pocket and a ring on my finger.

A few days later Happy, Jax, Tara and I were walking out of the courthouse. I was now official Rizzo Nicole Carter-Lowman. I wasn't interested in doing the whole "white wedding" so I figured why wait. We were headed to the clubhouse to celebrate our marriage and to tell everyone. Tara and Jax only knew because we needed witnesses. When we made our announcement Tig was pissed that he didn't know. You would've thought I ran over his damn bike with the fit he was throwing. "Omg, Tig, chill the fuck out." I said growing tired of Tig's antics. "Nobody knew."

"I'm not nobody! I'm me!"

"Yell at me again, Tiggy, and I'll Jazmine Sullivan your bike."

"Who the fuck is Jazmine Sullivan?" I momentarily forget I was in a room full of bikers whose musical tastes didn't extend beyond rock music therefore my R & B reference was lost on them.

"If you expanded your musical experience you'd know."

"Smart ass."

"No shit. We good now?"

"We good."

"Good. Now where's the liquor, time to celebrate!"

I drank heavily and was big time wasted so Happy and I stayed at the clubhouse. Not like I would've been able to hold on for the ride home anyway. I was laying in bed with Happy and I couldn't keep my hands to myself. "Stop startin shit, woman." I just continued my exploration. After five minutes of teasing I finally got what I wanted which was my man's dick in my vagina. I was on the verge of a mind blowing orgasam when Happy pulled out. I let out growl. Happy made a comment about things not being fun anymore when I was the one being teased before pulling me to the end of the bed and telling me to flip over. For the next few hours we had the best ass slapping, hair pulling sex that resulted in multiple scream inducing orgasms. I woke the next morning sore but the good kind of sore. I grabbed a shirt and shorts from the stash I kept in Happy's dorm and headed to the kitchen for food. When I came out of the kitchen Tig was sitting at the bar looking very disturbed. "Good morning Tig."

"Don't good morning me."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios? "

"Didn't get much sleep last night. I could've gone to my grave without the knowledge that you're a screamer, Riz."

"Sorry not sorry."

"You're basically like my kid, Rizzo, that knowledge is disturbing as fuck, and something one should never know about their kid."

"Aw poor Tig. It's not my fault my Old Man was blessed with a big dick and the ability to use it oh so phemonally. If I wasn't screamin there'd be a problem. Start worryin when I stop screamin."

"TOO MUCH FUCKIN INFORMATION! JESUS CHRIST!"

"I love you too, Tiggy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tig said walking away. Fucking with Tig was always fun. I laughed all the way back to Happy's room.

After another round of awesome sex (which I hoped Tig was around to hear), we headed home. I was happily married to the love of my life. I have awesome kid, a kick ass father figure, a job I love and awesome friends. What more could I ask for?


	15. Epilogue

AN: This is the last chapter of _Blood Don't Make Family. ㈷7_ But don't worry there's a sequel in the works. ㈳3 Enjoy!

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (I just borrow them occasionally). I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Epilogue: The Future Looks Bright

 _Five Years Later_

I was sitting on a park bench watching my son play. I had my "mom" eyes on while thinking about my life for the last few years. "What's got you all smiles?" asked Tara. Her daughter Grace was running around with Harley and Tara was sitting with the glow of her second pregnancy. "Just thinking how awesome my life is. And to think I almost didn't come to come to Charming."

"What do you mean?"

"When I decided to leave the East Coast I didn't know where to go so I literally threw a dart at the map on my wall. Eyes closed and all. I was almost finished with school so I started filling out applications and I interviewed here, LA and some other places. I almost took the job in LA, being a city girl and what not but then at the ninth moment I choose Charming. And I have no regrets."

"Well I'm sure as hell glad you did. It's nice to have someone that's a part of both of my worlds. And to have someone to talk who gets the complexity of being in both."

"Yeah. Doesn't hurt either that I married the sexiest man in Charming."

"No you didn't. I married the sexiest man in Charming."

"Let's agree to disagree, Teller." We both laughed.

"Fine by me, Lowman." I heard motorcycles approaching and then heard Harley and Grace cheering. I looked in the same direction as the kiddies to find Happy, Jax and Tig headed our way.

Jax was sporting a flash declaring him president. Clay had to step down for health reasons which meant the heir apparent took the thrown. Tara became the HBIC but she only used her power for good well most of the time (I may or may not have influenced those times). Happy became Sergeant at arms which meant he was the first to take a bullet for Jax. I worried some times when they were out on club business but lately my worry was down to the bare minimum since the club wasn't in any known beefs. And Tig was well Tig, and I loved him like a father. Crazy and all.

"Whatcha talkin bout that's got you smilin?" Happy asked.

"You. Just sittin and reminiscin."

"I'm surprised you stuck around."

"I'm not."

"So no regrets?"

"None." And with that I headed to the car to head home with my son and husband.


End file.
